guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Gem
Preview Yes, I know I need to use preview more, I'm more of the shoot and miss type. I apoligize for that. Awesome page BTW - Unchain 03:06, 21 April 2006 (CDT) :Thank you! Your page is nice too and I might add it to my list of nice user pages once it is completed. It's not the end of the world not to use preview, but committing as minor changes helps the admins a lot when looking out for spammers and vandals. --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 03:09, 21 April 2006 (CDT) ::Thanks much for the compliment and words of wisdom. I'll be sure to use minor changes and preview more. Thanks! - Unchain 03:25, 21 April 2006 (CDT) :::It's my pleasure to guide new users. Feel free to ask me if you need any help. --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 03:34, 21 April 2006 (CDT) I have a feeling I am guilty of whatever it is you are talking about here. I don't do a ton of small commits, but I have been committing without adding commit comments or using the minor edit checkbox. Any guidelines as to the contents of commit comments and the threshold for using the minor edit checkbox? I would imagine that I should not continue with my 'If it's from Wee Tommy, it must be gold' assumption. --Wee Tommy 11:48, 14 May 2006 (CDT) Deleting redirects When you put in a request for a redirect to be deleted, could you do it on the first line? In fact I think all delete requests should go on the first line of the article, but especially redirects as a redirect page completely ignores everything that isn't on the first line. Thanks. =) --Rainith 19:37, 22 April 2006 (CDT) :I didn't know redirect pages ignore deletion tags if put below the redirect line. Thank you for pointing this out. I usually put delete requests on top, but on very short pages it is easy to just click below the text. I'll do this correctly from now on. --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 01:12, 23 April 2006 (CDT) Sorry Sorry! Skuld 11:26, 30 April 2006 (CDT) :No problem. Actually, I might have missed the new template otherwise. :) --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 11:27, 30 April 2006 (CDT) On childishness Aye, I agree with you. It's only a game, people! Silly kids! Behave or daddy will turn the wiki around and go right back home! esan 06:25, 7 May 2006 (CDT) RA Hehe, sorry that you were subjected to my build testing in RA yesterday! What are the chances, eh? Shandy 12:18, 7 May 2006 (CDT) :Sorry? Why should you be? It was fun and I was testing the Touch Ranger thing. I don't know about you, but my build was a great success. Most teams in the random arenas can't counter 71 life steal per second for very long. The chances for us getting on the same team are very low as I haven't played PvP for months now and only played it for one night. :) --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 15:03, 7 May 2006 (CDT) "people polluting and destroying a strong, working community." The community only gets polluted and destroyed if you let them. Right now it is one person's actions leading potentially to another person's departure. If you leave because Stabber leaves, all you have done is empowering the pollution and destruction of one individual, sending out a cascading ripple effect that furthur destroys the strong and working community. If Stabber decides in the end to go, that'll be a huge loss to the GuildWiki community. But the community will remain strong and working. If you let this incident get to you and also decide to depart, and more and more people decide to leave because there are more people leaving, THEN then community will really be destroyed. And instead of having "people polluting and destroying a strong, working community", it was actually just triggered by one single individual (not talking about you or stabber). In the end, it's your decision (which also depends on Stabber's decision). The above are just some things to consider. -PanSola 16:52, 9 May 2006 (CDT) :I have been considering this all for a long time now. Too long. The wiki takes a huge amount of my time now, maby a little too much. I am ok with that as long as everything works nicely, although not always calmly. However, when someone accuses someone I would like to all a friend, although I only know her from the wiki, I get pissed. And when I am pissed I don't enjoy my time here. If I don't enjoy my time here, I don't enjoy most of the time in my life. Thats when I just have to stop so I can enjoy my whole life again. I will get some satisfaction if FG decides to leave, or even if he shuts up and Stabber stays. I am fully aware that my leaving will not benefit anyone else or the wiki, it will only cause the wiki to lose a dedicated contributor, but for the sake of my wellbeing I am ready to do it. I never thought I would be leaving the wiki, atleast because of any disputes, but now it seems that it all affects me too much as the wiki is such a large part of my life. It would be sad to leave. --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 17:03, 9 May 2006 (CDT) ::I tried calling Stabber but no answer. Have sent her an email. We'll see how it goes. She has been so depressed the last few months, it's kind of frightening. She will surely return and read your and PanSola's kind words after she has calmed down a bit. Will keep you posted. It's too bad we live so many states apart now after I changed jobs or I'd just track her down and shake her out of it. If you want to propose a ban on F G, I would support it, but I have asked User:Tanaric to intervene. esan 17:30, 9 May 2006 (CDT) :::Based on the words exchanged so far, I would be against banning F G, though I can definitely see a continuation of that discussion be sufficiently provocative to get some ppl banned. It takes one person to shove, but two people to have a real fight. I think the best thing right now is for those of you who feel offended by F G to simply ignore him, instead of continuing an argument that increasingly provokes both parties. People make harsh/rash judgement at times. I've done it, I've seen Stabber done it, and F G is merely doing what the rest of us have done before. As the particular issue doesn't really need furthur discussion anymore, it'd be best if as many people as possible can just take a step back, let a few insults slide, and move on. -PanSola 17:39, 9 May 2006 (CDT) :::On the other hand, I've been known to have a high threshold for offensive behavior. So if you find offensive my tolerance of certain behaviors, I apologize. -PanSola 17:42, 9 May 2006 (CDT) ::::My comment on the ban was ment as a closing statement, not something that people should continue to discuss about. It would be absurd to ban a user for something like this, but in my small closed mind I would so want to... oh well. I am not proposing a ban and I do not suggest anyone to continue disccussing about it, I will even oppose if someone puts a ban request on him. --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 17:44, 9 May 2006 (CDT) a request, just for the heck of it... May I have permission to include the following code, on my user page? It will render like this: (If you missed it, the "THis user page" is a link to your user page, as opposed to referring to my user page that the actual tag will be located at). I will only do it with your explicit permission (for obvious reasons). The visual effect will have an irony that appeals to my sense of humor. d-: -PanSola 16:56, 9 May 2006 (CDT) :After some serious thinking ;P I decided to let you add them. Only the use of the icons is somewhat making me sad, but I would actually like to see them in some few selected other pages too, so please feel free to use them. I totally missed the link as I have visited my user page and the color of a visited link is very close to the other text color. If you want, you could make the link more obvious by bolding it. Have fun with the boxes and a great thank you for the thought! --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 17:10, 9 May 2006 (CDT) ::Thanks (-: I changed "This" to "Gem's", and bolded the link as you suggested. You can see the result at User:PanSola#Misc (though I might move it to a diff section once I figure what to call the section). -PanSola 17:20, 9 May 2006 (CDT) :::Ahh I figured it out, I'll call the section User:PanSola#Advocacy -PanSola 17:22, 9 May 2006 (CDT) ::::Hahaha! *laughs heartily* I like the humor of you guys. This is why I would hate to see Stabber leave, she has the best jokes in her page. After all of the jokes about me and my stupid anti-copy thing I would hate to leave. --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 17:25, 9 May 2006 (CDT) Thank You Well i thank u for "showing me the path" in things. Ill give a peep if i need some help. --[[User:Kjetting|'Kjetting']] 07:42, 11 May 2006 (CDT) :No problem, I like to help new people. I see you allready know how to sign your comments, so I wont be copy-pasting you my usual beginner tips. See User:Xasxas256 for some great tips. --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 07:46, 11 May 2006 (CDT) ::Yep I'm pretty great! I've just updated my page actually, my wikistress is down (yay!) but on a more relevent note, I added a link to the style guides which ties in well because I'd actually like you to have a look at the Quests section Gem. If we're going to use icons we should make it part of the style guide. Personally I'm not the huge fan of icons that I know you are but hey ;) --Xasxas256 08:01, 11 May 2006 (CDT) :::Oh no... I hate discussing about style and template stuff, I prefer to see good suggestions and vote for the best. Okay, I'll take a look at that later. --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 08:04, 11 May 2006 (CDT) I've read a bunch of the usual suspects' user pages and I've read most of the stuff I could find in the GuildWiki:Style and formatting sections. Anything else I should see? I'd love to get your aforementioned beginner tips. --Wee Tommy 11:48, 14 May 2006 (CDT) :See User:Xasxas256 for a lot of handy hints. You already know a lot, atleast it seems so. My usual beginner tips wouldn't help you. If you have anything specific in mind, feel free to ask. -- 17:30, 14 May 2006 (CDT) Humour page I just wanted to let you know I really appreciated your humour page. After all the hostility on the wiki over the last few days (I'm sure everyone knows what I'm talking about) I really enjoyed it. I've had a couple of good laughs and I'm ready to make this the best goddamn wiki out there. --[[User:Fenris|'Fenris']] (talk) 10:17, 11 May 2006 (CDT) :This reactions is just what I wanted. Thank you for your compliments. If no one else has noticed, about 2/3 or 4/5 of the edits now are either fun stuff or user page edits. I think people are really relaxing now. -- 10:19, 11 May 2006 (CDT) Can I have permission to quote and translate your "Top 10 Reasons You Lose in the Random Arena" into Chinese and post it on a Taiwanese forum? With a link back to User:Gem/Fun acknowledging the source. It's simply too funny not to share it with other ppl d-: -PanSola 05:57, 12 May 2006 (CDT) :Not my contribution, but you are free to take anything from that page. I'll add a note on the page that everything is open to anyone for copying, translating, ... -- 09:26, 12 May 2006 (CDT) Since I am new, I was blissfully updating quest dialogues and things while all of this drama was occurring. It has obviously been a bit hard on everyone and it is nice to see positive steps being taken. Are all Finnish folk so uplifting? --Wee Tommy 11:48, 14 May 2006 (CDT) :Actually the stereotypical finn is a shy, silent and non-smiling. Not that I would care. :D -- 16:46, 14 May 2006 (CDT) ::Unless, that is, the finn in question invited you to sauna with his friends after you put up your tent on his private island in the middle of nowhere after a long kanuing day. With vodka between each round. Definitly not shy and silent. --Xeeron 04:33, 15 May 2006 (CDT) :::A stereotypical finn is definitely not shy and silent after drinking. :) -- 04:18, 15 May 2006 (CDT) Needles in the haystack (new user pages) I noticed that you were looking for a way to find new user pages due to the large number of largely inactive logins. It might be an good idea to simply solicit self-nominations here in your talk page. I guess people might get all pouty if it turns out you don't like the page or if it isn't really original or something (not me though). I recently set out to make myself a user page and one of the first stops on the quest for examples was your user page. It is pointed to in a number of places, like PanSola's user page. --Wee Tommy 11:29, 14 May 2006 (CDT) :You are right in one thing: Very many pages point here. I have thrown a comment or two in most of the current hot topics and many users have been adding those silly "don't use Gem's icons" things on their user pages. (Btw, you guys rock! It's a nice joke and I appreciate it) :However, I am not sure if I want all of the new people to say that they want on my list. (Wtf, this list wasn't ment to be such a big deal anyway!) I went through the whole user list once and I am so active that I notice most of the new users immediately. My weak point are those users who update their page later, I don't often notice them. If someone really has a nice original user page or one with a lot of useful info, please leave me a note and I'll check it out and might even add it to my list. -- 16:54, 14 May 2006 (CDT) ::Ha ha this whole thing makes me laugh, nobody worries about contribution count (ala the post count on a forum), it's all about Getting a link on Gem's User Page!!!. Of course easy for my to laugh, I've got a gig there :P --Xasxas256 19:29, 14 May 2006 (CDT) Wikistress Not that I'm an expert on women but nothing good can come of your girlfriend being stressed! Your stress thermometer is surley climbing right now as I write this :P Nah seriously these "slight technical issues" have been good, I've actually had to play the game and not just so I can take screenshots of stuff for the GuildWiki! I'm still not entierly convinced on Factions but it's been good to get back into it. --Xasxas256 19:29, 14 May 2006 (CDT) :I'm not sure why I don't like playing GW that much now, but atleast Kalomeli keeps me playing. We are still having a great time and no real life problems are emerging as long as I am not spending my whole time in the wiki. While I'm in the wiki, she manages the Running Ranger forums and roleplays on some roleplayforums. But when she is ready with them, I should be ready with my wiki surfing or... If she really begins to get pissed by my time in the wiki, I'll have to leave for a while to sort it all out. ;) -- 02:55, 15 May 2006 (CDT) ::Oh thank god Xeeron added his sig, I had seriously written the most crazy incoherant rubbish but I got an edit conflict. Well remember to surface for air every so often while you're in the wiki ;) --Xasxas256 04:56, 15 May 2006 (CDT) :::I don't have a choice. :) Edit conflicts have sometimes saved the wiki from my utter madness as my c key doesn't work well and ctrl+c sometimes fails me, which leads into dissapearance of my writings after conflicts. -- 05:09, 15 May 2006 (CDT) Technicality If I say "I hate taking showers, but..." that would imply I am at least contemplating the idea of taking showers, and can be easily taken by others to mean that I am reluctantly taking showers, which can mislead people into believing I am taking showers. Just a minor point of techniquality d-: -PanSola 07:42, 15 May 2006 (CDT) :True. However, I thought I made it clear that I do not want any more part in this manner and I want Rainith to do his best. If I want to propose a ban, I put the ban notice myself. And I am not restrained by anything if I want to put a ban notice. :) Btw, my wikistress is still at Nopants, this anon user just makes me laugh. I still take this all seriously, don't worry. -- 07:47, 15 May 2006 (CDT) ::Some ppl would be very stressed if they aren't wearing pants, or are too "stressed" to wear pants d-: So that was pretty ambiguous until I checked the meter on your user page q-: -PanSola 07:50, 15 May 2006 (CDT)